A Christmas Alone, I Think Not!
by souldestroying
Summary: Sakuno have always been alone Christmas Eve. Will it be different this year? Or will a certain guy have a affect on her?


**Hey people!!! Heres a little one-shot for ya all! Enjoy**

**I don't own prince of tennis!**

**A Christmas alone? I think, not**

Sakuno sighed. What should she do? Oba-san wouldn't be home tomorrow as usual and once more Sakuno would be alone this Christmas. It would be lonely. She had no one to celebrate Christmas Eve with. It would just be Sakuno and this big, empty house.

Sakuno sighed once more and tucked in one of hers long pigtails. She pulled her coat out from the closet and put it on. Tomo-chan couldn't celebrate Christmas with her either, because she would be together with her family. Sakuno had gotten an invitation to celebrate Christmas with them but turned it down. She didn't want to get in the way.

It was snowing outside, so Sakuno fought her way to the park. Why, she was heading there, she didn't know. She just wanted to get out of the house. Around her, people were singing and wishing everyone a happy Christmas. Sakuno smiled sarcastic. The wind pulled in her hair and a now true smile graced her face, before it turned to a frown. The wind was playing with her hair. It would be impossible to brush now. Maybe she should cut it, but on the other side, she really loved her long brown hair that went to her knees. She saw the park and smiled a bit. She sat down at the snow covered bench, ignoring that she would be soaking wet in no time. She closed her brown eyes and took a deep breath.

Sakuno's thoughts:

_Why did everyone think that she still had a thing for Ryoma-kun? That was years ago, when she was still in middle school. She had outgrown that crush a long time ago. But still, people tried to set them up. Fuji-sempai and Momoshiro-sempai especially. Mou, why couldn't they just leave her alone? _Sakuno hmff-ed. _Like Momoshiro-sempai didn't have a crush. Maybe she should set him and Ann up. _She smiled happily and laughed a bit, but it soon faded away. _Fuji-sempai … _a blush slowly crept upon her face and her heart skipped a beat. _He was so wonderful in everything he did. He could beat Tezuka-buchou in a tennis match, if he wanted to. His light brown hair, which waved lightly in the cold wind. His eyes or rather his eyelids which curved upwards and his always present smile. His sadistic humour, oh she could continue like this for hours! And no. she didn't have a crush on him. Huh, his strong ha-_

"Ahem" a voice sounded. Sakuno jumped up and looked terrified around to look for the one, who brought her out of her musings. Her eyes spilled up when she found a face two inches from hers. Her blush became tomato red and she shrieked:

"Eh, Fuji-sempai! What are you doing? Oh, I am so sorry! I shall move immediately, 'cause I'm probably in the way…"

She continued her ramblings and kept on bowing for him. Not once, she saw his amused smile.

"Sa Sakuno-chan, what are you going to do about it?" Sakuno watered eyes caught his closed once and he felt a twist in his heart but ignored. _If he could get her to do something embarrassing, he would have the perfect blackmail._ With this in his head he started his plan and noticed in the corner of his eyes that her pigtails had lost the ribbons. _Oh. This is interesting. Have I ever seen her hair loose? I wonder what it's like. Ryoma-chan will love to see that. For him it would be perfect blackmail. _He smiled wider and a black and dark aura surrounded him. _Two birds shot with one stone._

"Fuji-sempai?" it came nervously from Sakuno "You are quite scary now. Would you please stop looking like …øhhh … Dracula?" Fuji laughed. He looked like Dracula? That was a first.

"Sa ne Sakuno-chan. Aren't you a little naughty now? Remember last winter?" Sakuno looked down and hold back a sight. Fuji-sempai wasn't going to forget that soon. She frowned at that thought. The thing there happened last winter were the best blackmail he had on her.

"You aren't going to forget that soon, are you Fuji-sempai?"

"Forget what?"

Sakuno laughed embarrassed. Oh last Christmas sure had been special. Hadn't they met in the park?

_Sakuno sighed and looked around in the park. It was empty for humans. Everyone was together with their families. Except her. As usual she was alone. Maybe she should go out and see a movie? If she could find a cinema that was open. She giggled at herself, but stopped when she heard a voice behind her._

"_Looks__ like I found a stray kitten. Maybe I should take her home and give it some milk?"_

"_Mou__, Fuji-sempai. Stop bothering me. It's the third time I see you today. Are you following me?" _

_Fuji just smiled and Sakuno saw the paper bag he was carrying. She put her hands on her hips and gave him her best glare. On the inside she was beaming with joy. Something unusual would always happen in the present of the sadistic tensai._

"_Sa__ ne Sakuno-chan. What do you think?" Mou, he wasn't a bit affected by her glare. And it was her best! She sighed and gave up. It was impossible to get a straight answer out of him. But that was also a thing there made him so attractive. Oh no, she just didn't thought that! She blushed deeply and Fuji laughed a bit._

"_What__ made you blush like that? Hopefully not me?"_

_She looked at him with big eyes. How was she going out of this? In the corner of her eyes she saw a poster for a new movie. She read the name of the movie and spitted out:_

"_Dracula__!"_

_Silence._

_A loooooooooooooooooooooooong silence. Sakuno looked down and counted down._

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1… oh here it comes…!_

"_So__ Dracula turns you on? Who would have thought that about little innocent Sakuno."_

_She fell on her but and looked at him with begging eyes._

"_You__ aren't going to tell Oba-san?"_

"_Who knows" Damn. Someday she was going to torture slowly and enjoys his screams of pain. She almost put it out in live, but a voice stopped her._

"_Don't__ do something stupid Sakuno-chan. Your oba-san shouldn't know something about it. I taped it all"_

"_Shit!" And was when Sakuno fall for him._

She frowned more and her eyebrows knotted. Hadn't they met in this park? At this place? Her eyes spilled up for the millions time today. What a lot of surprises she had and would have today. But it was Christmas.

"Didn't we meed each other at this exactly place?"

"Of course. We just met"

"Mou sempai! I'm talking about last year! Didn't we meet exactly here? Near this bench?"

Fuji looked around and answered her.

"You think we met here? Maybe you are right"

Sakuno smiled triumphal. After four years with Fuji-sempai she could finally understand his answers. So they had met here.

"Shouldn't you be on your way home, Fuji-sempai? I'm sure they are waiting for you"

"You are probably right" He laughed a bit "What about you? Doing the last minute shopping? He asked teasing. Sakuno's smile disappeared and she felt once more the stone in her heart. She fought to keep back her tears. Fuji's smile disappeared and he opened his eyes. Looking at the crying girl in front of him. Did he say something wrong? His heavenly blue eyes looked worried at her crying form. He put an arm around her petite form and comforted her. After a little time she stopped crying and looked at his face

"I'm sorry sempai. I have no right to be crying and drenching your shirt … you eyes… they are so…blue" _oh, she just noticed that now. She isn't as quick as I thought._

"Are you okay Sakuno-chan?"

_He was worried about me? Probably because I am the coach granddaughter._ She hardened herself.

"I'm fine Fuji-sempai. Don't worry about me" she freed herself from her not admitted crush "Well I will go home now sempai. Sayonara!"

Sakuno started to walk away. But a hand catched hers and surprised, she looked back to see the smiling Fuji.

"Wait a minute Sakuno-chan. Let me offer you a bite of pudding. It after all is Christmas."

"Eh! You don't have to sempai!"

"I insist"

And with those words he plaited hands with her and guided her to a shop he had just passed. Not once he looked at the blushing girl he was holding hands with.

She starred at Fuji. _Okay, now it is official. He can eat anything wit wasabi. But pudding with wasabi? Oh, I am going to throw up!_

"Something wrong Sakuno-chan?" Fuji saw amused at her green head. It was time to put plan one in action.

"Do you want a bite?"

Sakuno opened her mouth to answer. Fuji quickly gave her some wasabi pudding. Her eyes spilled up and her eyes watered. She coughed and tried to catch her breath.

"So are you going to tell my why you were crying or is it a secret? Or do you want the whole school to know about _it_?"

Sakuno spitted the pudding out.

"Fine you win! Oba-san isn't home, so I am going to celebrate Christmas alone? Happy now, I hope so"

It were rare for Sakuno to be mad, but had crossed the line. Her private life had nothing to do with him! Her eyes were hard and rage could be seen in them. Fuji took a step away from her and felt the sweat in his browns. He was nervous but still didn't think that it were the whole story.

"There is more into it, aren't there Sakuno?" His eyes were still closed but you could hear he was serious and he wouldn't stop pushing her bottoms until she answered. And she knew that.

"The whole story? Let's see… I am alone every Christmas because oba-san are visiting my parents their have left me when I was little, so that just show me how much she loves me I ha….."

She never finished her sentence. A mouth had claimed hers and she looked into Fuji-sempais eyes before closing her brown ones. Enjoying the warmth he gave her. She answered his kiss and put her arms around his neck, whiles his sneaked around her waist. They didn't know for how long they were standing like that, but no more words were uttered afterward. They just walked in the snow, holding hands.

After the holiday:

Sakuno looked at the big building in front of her. She had finally asked oba-san about her parents and the only answer she got was: to look more careful at Seigaku Highs owner. She stepped inside and found her locket. She opened it and a note fell out. She bowed and picked it up. She opened the little bit of paper and smiled. This was going to be a good day. She gathered her stuff and went to class with the little note in her hands.

_**Happy Christmas! My gift to you is my heart. Guard it for me? Dracula shouldn't get his hands on it.**_

Sakuno followed Tomo-chan to the courts, not listening to hers ramblings about Ryoma-kun. Her mind was elsewhere. They reached the courts and her eyes instantly felt on a smiling tensai. She blushed a bit, but was beaming with happiness. But her smile disappeared when she saw a man wearing a suit on the courts. Who was he? He had short brown hair and was very tall. Tomo-chan had also discovered him and pulled Sakuno over to the man and stood in front of the stranger.

"What are you doing here?" Tomo-chan started "Don't you know this is the tennis club regulars? Are you a spy? If you want to talk to Ryoma-sama you must first pass me. The president of the fan club" And so it continued. Not once Sakuno looked at the man she had just bowed her head, not daring to look up. A blush covered her face. _This is so embarrassing! Oba-san do something!_ But the coach was no where. She was alone. She gulped and found her courage. She took a deep breath.

"Shut up" Tomo-chan stopped and looked surprised to the side to see Sakunos fist clenched and ghost white face.

"Are you okay Sakuno-chan? Oh! You agree with me! Of course you do! You have a major crush on Ryoma-sama.."

SLAM

All the Regulars looked surprised at the sight in front of them. Sakunos hand on Tomo-chans face. Sakunos hand on Tomo-chans face… They couldn't believe it! Little shy Sakuno had hit someone! Sakuno looked surprised and saw Tomo-chans face. She quickly pulled her hand back before apologizing.

"Oh, I am so sorry Tomo-chan, so sorry! Can you forgive me?" Sakuno looked up to see Tomo-chan wearing a little smile.

"I deserved that didn't I? You outgrown it" the last came out as an statement. Sakuno looked to the side and catched a glimpse of Fuji's worried face. She faced the stranger and saw a unknown face, but still familiar.

"I am so sorry for interrupting. My friend got a little carried away. I hope you forgive us"

Sakuno bowed deeply and waited for the stranger to talk.

"What is your name, girl? I like your style."

She locked her brown eyes with the strangers brown eyes.

"My name is Sakuno. Sakuno Ryuzaki"

The stranger became a little wither in the face, but no other reaction was shown. The silence became unbearable. Fuji decided to step in now. He couldn't let Sakuno down now, when she needed him. And of course this would be a perfect chance to be presented for her father now. Fuji stepped forth and pulled the surprised Sakuno into a hug. A blush covered her face, when she felt his arms around her but she soon regretted that blush.

"Are you thinking about Dracula?" And with that he kissed her. Hard.

"Let me help you forgetting him" he said before covering her mouth once more. Not giving her a chance to object. _A perfect introduction_ he thought when he saw the terrified look from the stranger and from everyone else.

Oba-san- grandmother

Tensai- a prodigy

Buchou- a captain of an athletic team

Chan- are added when you are close to each other, it are also used on small girls

Sempai- one their attend school a grade or two higher than yourself

In Japan you bow for each other then you apologize

Kun- are added to the name to show respect, this form are only used to boys

San- are added to the name to show respect

Sama- shows when someone are higher than yourself ex a prince or a husband or someone you like


End file.
